


Siren Song

by ForLoveOfLiberTea



Series: to all the creators whose works I loved [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Human, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 18:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14677047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForLoveOfLiberTea/pseuds/ForLoveOfLiberTea
Summary: There is no one who does not know of those who lurk in the deep.Many a foolish sailor may boast of their prowess and valor before they have a chance encounter with the fabled sirens, but not one can ever hope to remain sane thereafter—nor remain alive, for that matter.





	Siren Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DiurnalDays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiurnalDays/gifts).



There is no one who does not know of those who lurk in the deep.

They are creatures who swim beneath the aquamarine waves and foamy crests which rush against the hull of the great ship as it cuts through the pristine waters. They lie in wait for their unwitting prey to enter within their grasp, and little to no survivors ever managed to walk free with their wits intact after they had been captured by the creatures of the deep.

Many a foolish sailor may boast of their prowess and valor before they have a chance encounter with the fabled sirens, but not one can ever hope to remain sane thereafter—nor remain alive, for that matter.

Hence, to sail from the continent towards the distant Isles and back is a great feat on its own, and much glory comes from surviving such a perilous journey.

He knows this very well indeed, and yet now all he wants is to keep existing rather than the fame.

Alfred F. Jones looks upon his captor, biting the inside of his cheek in a futile attempt to keep what little is left of his sanity intact. The creature seemingly sits upon a smooth, polished slab of rock, its tail swept to one side as it regards him with not a single trace of emotion upon its face whatsoever. Its lips only move in a soft song, the melody somehow able to reach him despite obviously being deep underwater at this point. (He has to wonder why it is that he can still breathe, when he should have drowned long ago.)

He shifts his sore wrists behind his back, and the dull jangle of chains falling against rock catches the creature’s attention. It inclines its head, pale lips twisting up to reveal fangs in an expression which can only be described as an amused smile. Its venomous green eyes flash with an unknown emotion, and its tail flicks in a swift motion, propelling its lithe form up and away from its perch.

The siren swims towards him, placing a pale, graceful hand upon his own sun-kissed cheek, the shocking warmth of its fingertips leaving the young man bewildered. The song continues to pour from between the creature’s lips, weaving around him in a cocoon of blissful tranquility. Alfred fights to keep his focus, catching the gaze of the creature as it strokes along the curve of his cheek down to the sharp cut of his jaw. It seems fascinated by his features, turning his head this way and that in its pursuit to examine him.

By the gods, this creature is _beautiful,_ Alfred thinks hazily as it leans even closer, a fingertip pressed gently upon the swell of his lower lip. His eyelids slide to half-mast over his azure eyes, his gaze unfocused and dreamy as the creature’s song envelopes his mental faculties in a dream-like quality.

The finger is removed from his lips, and Alfred mourns the loss, which the creature seems to take note of, if the amused quirk of that pretty mouth says anything. Its hands trail along the length of his neck, along the ridges of his collarbones and over the bumps and patches of carved and scarred skin. They settle upon his biceps, sharp talons digging into flesh, and yet still the young man doesn’t give a damn.

He’s too far gone, lost in the melody of the siren’s song.

The creature of the deep leans forward, and from between the mortal’s lips it steals away the last of his breath, and his heart slows to a stop—its rhythm gone forever.


End file.
